


The Reckoning

by AkiyaTakahashi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Resident Evil, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Mainly Nemesis and Tyrant, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Lickers will also be Mentioned, There will be Mentions of Resident Evil Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyaTakahashi/pseuds/AkiyaTakahashi
Summary: “I'm not gonna hurt you, if I wanted to I’ve had plenty of opportunity. I spotted you fifteen minutes ago. I’ve been trailing your clumsy ass all the way out here,” he said, lowering his crossbow finally as if that would garner her trust. “I’m Cao Bin, name for a name?”“Viktoriya, my name’s Viktoriya,” Viktoriya hissed, nerves getting the best of her as she swayed again and was forced to take a step to stop from face planting to the floor. He didn’t even raise the crossbow, they both knew she wasn’t a threat and it irritated her no end.





	1. Chapter 1

The woods were dark and the cold was biting at her feet,through her leather boots and the several pairs of socks she’d scavenged to fill in the oversize. Viktoriya couldn't see very far ahead of her as she walked, but she kept going she had to her sisters life depended on her. Her footsteps the sound of the wind in the trees, and the soft breaths of the horse and the sounds it's hooves made on the forest floor were all she heard. Every once in a while. they would step on something distinctly not foliage, if the sickening crack and loud squelching noise was anything to go by. It would have mortified her years ago but not now she was too used to it by now.

Anastasiya's silent but ever there presence behind her made her feel safer, and let her know that she needed to to keep fighting, her sister was all she had left in this fucked up world, she lost their parents when this whole mess started. They had been at school when the outbreak started, they were all in the locker room when alarms started blaring and the school's speaker located in the corner of the locker room crackled to life.

"EMERGENCY," the speaker blasted. "THERE IS AN OUTBREAK OCCURRING. THE SCHOOL IS ON LOCK-DOWN. DON'T GO ANYWHERE. STUDENTS, YOU ARE COMMANDED TO STAY WHERE YOU ARE." An outbreak? Like a zombie outbreak? Keeping students locked in is such a smart thing to do. Way to totally spread the virus. That's exactly like keeping three people with strep throat in the same room as five other people who aren't sick at all.They were better off away from each-other, honestly. Were they stupid, or were they stupid? The background noise was deafening making it difficult to hear exactly what the warning was. It sounded like screaming and growling. What the fuck was going on?

"I REPEAT - STUDENTS, STAY WHERE YOU ARE. AUTHORITIES WILL ARRIVE SOON TO TAKE CARE OF THE SITU-"

The person speaking was abruptly cut off as they were mid-scream but then there was a sound as if their head was being ripped off. There was a disembodied growl. And than nothing. the students all shuddered. Of course, the school's warning worked just like the "18+" warning on a porn website, and immediately there were horrified screams as people all over the school panicked and rushed to get out of there. 

That was months ago after that their small group got separated leaving only Viktoriya and her sister now the nights were longer and more terrifying it grew colder as the day's went on and winter drew closer. Viktoriya couldn't read her watch because it was too dark but she was guessing it was about 12 pm judging by the moon. She kept her rifle slung over her shoulder and a 9mm strapped to her right thigh. Her clothes were covered in mud and blood and Kami knows what else her hair was falling out of her Bun and it has been weeks since her last bath. Viktoriya was a mess, but Anastasiysa wasn't doing much better. Her once beautiful silver hair was mated and would take a Miracle to salvage. Her Blouse was stained with too many things to keep track of. She had her backpack strapped to her horse. Two knives on her belt and one strapped to her left thigh and a rifle on her shoulder.

"Sis, we should stop and get some rest i don't feel well" Anastasiya said in Russian

"We need to keep going." Viktoriya insisted. "The signs said there was a town nearby." She didn't slow her pace.

"Sis please." Anastasiya rasped. She was starting to slow down. "We're still miles from anything. We wont get there tonight even if we keep going."

"We'll get there sooner if we keep going"

Anastasiya huffed a breath and stopped walking "We need rest Viktoriya." She hissed Viktoriya looked at her sister she could tell she was tired and that she was getting sicker, that's why she wanted to keep going, but she also knew if they kept going like this that Anastasiya would collapse before they found any kind of pharmacy,y and she didn't want that. "We'll continue on in the morning but please i need to rest."

"Fine." Viktoriya sighed And started removing the tack from the horses while Anastasiya set up camp for the night. She would let her sister rest for the night and they would continue on in the morning, not that she would be getting much sleep she never did. She was always too worried about being overrun while they were sleeping, or somebody sneaking up on them while their guard was down. Zombies weren't the only threat out there, not all survivors were friendly. Viktoriya eased the saddle and bridle from the horses and watched as they instantly dropped to their sides and fell into a deep sleep. Quietly she gathered leaves and rubbed the sweat from the horses, before piling others on top of them. Carefully she covered the tack as well and piled more near the horse’s belly before settling against her horse and covering herself also. So far the leaves had worked well at conserving heat and they seemed to mask their smell also, corpses rarely approached and if they stayed still they usually just wandered past. It didn’t make it any less frightening but it was their only survival tactic so far, that and staying as quiet as possible. 

Viktoriya and Anastasiya sat in silence for a while. Viktoriya was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but she didn’t want to fall asleep. “Go to sleep, sis.” Anastasiya muttered. Viktoriya looked at her tiredly before finally letting her eyes close. 

Sleep didn’t come easily that night or the following one, whenever they woke the horde was close again. Viktoriya and Anastasiya wandered, their feet dragging and the horses trudging beside them down the road. They’d eaten their last can of food, cold and unsatisfying and not enough to sustain them. Every limb was shaking and Viktoriya's vision was barely clear, nothing quite in focus. A glimmer of something red ahead drew her attention, an old gas station, it’s partially collapsed roof sparking in the falling sun. She didn’t dare hope and the horde was still close behind them, always on their heels. 

"Do you think there is anything useful left there?" Anastasiya asked

"I don't know it's just a gas station so even if there is we wont find much, and i don't know how much they will have in the way of medicine which you desperately need at the moment."

Viktoriya and Anastasiya urged the horses into a jog, the dull hoof falls not loud enough to draw attention as they reached the forecourt out of sight of the horde. Viktoriya rubbed the dust from the door and pressed her face to it. Tears and a sob cracked from her as the almost pristine interior greeted her. There was moldy food yes but also cans, bottles and most importantly just dead bodies, no corpses were walking or moving. The smell would be enough to disguise them and the horse’s smell from the horde if they got curious enough. Brushing the tears away Viktoriya wrenched the door open and urged the horse's and her sister through into the shelter.

Carefully she stripped the tack from the horses backs and brushed away the mats of fur, the sores on the horse's back were worse but thankfully not infected. Instantly the horse's laid down and fell asleep. Viktoriya pushed her and her sisters belongings behind the cashier desk and then turned her attention to the mess of the building. Swallowing her nausea, she started to move the dead bodies outside the windows, to where the horde would approach first while her sister looked around. The smell and feel of the dead as she grasped the mummified skin kept threatening her ability to keep her meager meal down. Eventually the shop floor was clear, the cracks in the ceiling obscuring part of the shelving units towards the back. Sunlight, faint and pale was creeping in from somewhere behind the mess of concrete and she knew she’d have to investigate before she could risk stopping and relaxing. Her hand rested on her knife as she made her way towards the back of the building. The soft breathing of the horse and her sister rummaging around the shelves the only noise in the otherwise silent building.

Anastasiya went up and down the rows looking for cold medicine or something she thought might help her, not paying attention to where she was going and with no warning she clipped her foot on the end of a shelf and tumbled face first to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Viktoriya called over to her sister

"Yeah i'm alright i just tripped over one of the shelves that was knocked over."

"Well be more careful we don't want to attract any of the undead." Viktoriya told her 

"Right." Anastasiya replied dumbly. Hurting and embarrassed she started to get back up on her feet when she noticed what looked like white pill bottles underneath a box in the far corner. She stood up and dusted herself off and rushed over to it. She lifted the box up and sure enough, there they were. 6 bottles of Asprin. Several bottles of Tylenol cold and flu and two boxes of Alka-Seltzer Plus. This was her saving grace. This was the answer to her prayers.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktoriya's fingers tightened on the hilt of the blade as she stepped around the corner to where a door stood partially open. Gently she pushed it further and stepped through into the storage area, the roof completely collapsed with only a few beams still stretching across. Wooden pallets and metal roll cages rested under slabs, most shattered but some intact. As her eyes readjusted to the light she saw perfection before her. There was the equivalent of a field behind the gas station. Completely secure with a chain link fence, reinforced. Viktoriya felt her knees give way in relief as she stared at the small piece of heaven that now surrounded her. There was food and water for her Anastasiya and their horse's. It wouldn’t last forever but surely long enough for them to recover and their horse's to heal. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she stifled a sob. Viktoriya pushed herself back to her feet and headed back into the shop. She pulled car blankets, throws and travel pillows and piled them behind the cashier desk. The thickest fleece she draped over the sleeping horse's and stroked her horse's neck gently. Anastasiya walked over to her and sat next to her and handed her a bag of potato chips.

"Their stale but it's better than beans." Anastasiya told her 

Viktoriya chuckled "At this point it could be fossilized and i would still eat it, anything is better than beans even stale potato chips." She said opening the bag and popping one in her mouth. Anastasiya was right they were stale but the saltiness of the chips was better than anything she had eaten in weeks. 

"I found some Medicine while looking through the shelves, i took some of it so i should be alright now. We should probably get some rest while we can." Anastasiya said

"Yeah you're right." Pushing and pulling blankets and pillows around, Viktoriya finally dropped into the pile and Anastasiya curled up next to her. The shelter of the building, the warmth of the blankets and the comfort of the pillows finally lulling her into the truest sleep since all this horror began.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rising sun bathing her face with a gentle warmth woke her, Viktoriya stretched carefully feeling every joint crack and groan. She moaned softly at the sensation before opening her eyes as a shadow blocked out the sunlight. Instantly she froze as realization sank in, the horde was outside the gas station. Their moans, groans and stench reverberating into the building. Slowly she lowered her arms and rolled onto her belly to peer over the top of the counter. There were hundreds, thankfully they were still shuffling past, but so slowly and the line of them spanned further than she could see. Viktoriya glanced towards the horse's and her sister, they were still asleep, their breathing slow and peaceful. There was grass hanging from the horse's mouth's and the fleece was now underneath them. Clearly they’d found the pasture behind the gas station during the night and had their fill of the rich grass out there. Viktoriya’s stomach growled and she pressed her hands to it afraid that the slightest sound would either wake the horse's and her sister or alert the horde. She needed to eat, her stomach was swollen with hunger and the pain was starting to get to her. Carefully she extracted herself from the muddle of blankets and pillows and crawled on all fours towards the shelves of tins.

Ready meals in tins glittered at her temptingly but she knew she’d have to be careful and eat slowly to avoid wasting the food by losing it as quickly as she ate it. Carefully she pierced the can and slowly chewed and swallowed the contents, cheap sausage meat, beans and a tart sauce. It tasted phenomenal, better than any meal she had eaten at a restaurant at any time. Barely half way through the can and her stomach started to ache. Despite her mind screaming at her to keep eating she put the can down and returned to her pile of blankets and curled back up with her sister. Her eyes were already heavy as she flopped onto the pile and again fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed slowly at the gas station, a steady repetition of eating, sleeping and resting in the cool sun as the horse's grazed. They'd found a couple of old leather jackets, fur lined with old biker insignia's plastered over their arms and big enough to fit the extra jumper they'd also foraged. Their energy was returning slowly and the horses no longer hobbled on sore feet or winced whenever their backs flexed. Viktoriya raided the pharmaceutical section and scored some cream which had helped them both with their wounds. Pressure sores no longer wept and chapped skin slowly stopped peeling. Frayed freezer gloves had been one of her favorite finds as well as the piles of socks. Most had been added to their sleeping pile but Their boots had also been filled in more and their feet were no longer constantly freezing. Once the horde had passed they had reinforced the Plexiglas front of the store with the pallets and strapped the metal roller cages to the paddock fence for added security. The store was as impenetrable as it could be to human, corpse or beast. She had heard dogs or wolves howl a distance away but so far they had stayed out of sight, the pickings easy enough in the forest.

Water was getting low, a lot of the bottles had been pierced in the ceiling collapse and as far as she was aware there was no local stream. Between her Anastasiya and the horse's they were going through the amount left rapidly. The horse's were looking well, their bellies slightly rounder with the grass and Viktoriya and Anastasiya's were no longer swollen and painful. Anastasiya's muscles still ached and she couldn't stand for long without her head swirling almost into unconsciousness but everyday was getting a little better. Every day she stood a little longer, walked a little further and lifted a little more, the rest invigorating her soul as much as her body. Although the silence was starting to press in. No corpses had appeared since the horde had passed and although they were grateful for their absence it also drove the point home at just how alone they were. If not for each other and the horse's they firmly believed their sanity would have left them. That responsibility for another life was the only thing keeping them going, keeping them strong. At the end of a fortnight in the silence they were beginning to feel restless and the water was down to the last bottle. Viktoriya held it up to the light of the sun and sighed in resignation. It was time to move again.

The horse's stood patiently while they were tacked, Viktoriya and Anastasiya were piling blankets and pillows underneath the saddles and the saddle bags, extra rucksacks were strapped to them that they had laden with cans. It meant they couldn't ride since the saddle's were sure to slip with the added foot of padding but it also meant that it wouldn't rub the poor horse's anymore. Right now, they needed pack mules more than riding horse's and the horse's seemed to oblige. Patting her horse's neck Viktoriya turned to the doorway and for all her restlessness and their need for water, the trepidation of leaving the small sanctuary was almost enough for her to delay leaving. They had escaped the ever-present horrors in this small building, the fear and the haunting of the constantly hunting corpses that plagued the world now. Water was necessary though and they were already getting Thirsty, Viktoriya glanced at the bottle in her hand, already half empty. To delay the departure a little longer she double checked the remaining empty plastic water bottle strapped to the horse's flanks. They were secure, netted together to stop from clattering against each other.

"Delaying the inevitable is only gonna make it worse sis, we need water and we wont find it by sitting here." Anastasiya told her

"I know." Viktoriya said with a heavy sigh, she pulled the barricade of wooden pallets from the door and led the horses through. Instantly the horse's were hobbling, their hooves not yet recovered enough to tolerate the rough grating of the tarmac road. Slowly they made their way to the grass and paused while Viktoriya decided their path. The horde had headed along the road, Viktoriya wasn't sure where they had ended their trudging but she didn't want to meet them again.

Overbearing doubt flooded her mind. They could follow the road and use the open space of it to see far ahead to get advanced warning but they would also risk being seen by others, be they alive or dead. The other option was to head into the forest and use the added camouflage but that would also risk an ambush. There was more chance of finding water inside the forest though, she doubted the road would clash with any streams and living were more likely to patrol it's smoother path. With one last look at the gas station that had sheltered them Viktoriya and Anastasiya led the horse's into the forest. The sun rose, hit it's peak and was nearing the horizon before they found a stream and they were all beyond thirsty and grateful at its chill in their stomachs, the bottle long since emptied. Simultaneously they drank from it until they were quenched. Once sated Viktoriya removed the tack from the horse's and piled the blankets at the base of a tree, resting the saddle against it to once more serve as a back prop and pillow.

Quietly Anastasiya filled the water bottles as the horse's grazed a few feet away, their ears flickering nervously at the slightest sound. They were all severely on edge outside of those comforting walls. As the sun finally set Viktoriya and Anastasiya clambered into the pile of blankets before piling leaves over them as Viktoriya realized that perhaps the blankets were a mistake. Sure they kept the horse's backs in better condition and would keep them all warmer during the colder nights but there was a major issue with the smell that now erupted from them with the slightest movement. The distinct waft of horse and horse sweat was encompassing them, which although Viktoriya and Anastasiya didn't mind, the corpses might find just too tempting. The nights were getting gradually warmer spring was around the corner and Viktoriya contemplated just what she was going to do with the blankets. Would they even be here next winter to use them..?

Her thoughts trailed off down that familiar dark path of doubt. The chill of the night and her dread making her shiver uncontrollably and her fingers clamped into her hair, pulling tight as if to draw the thoughts away.

“Hey, Viktoriya, look at me, I need to you to look at me right now,” Anastasiya said as Viktoriya’s eyes widen when she finally realizes who was holding her. “That’s right,” Anastasiya cooed, “I’m right here.”

“No,” Viktoriya managed to strangle out, “Leave.” Viktoriya tried to push Anastasiya away from the mess she had become, but she was far too weak and didn’t make any progress.

“Nonsense,” Anastasiya whispered, bringing her sister's head up against her chest. “Listen to my heartbeat, Viktoriya, breathe when I breathe.”

Viktoriya’s heart raced even more when she realized how bad her situation was. This is it, she thought, Anastasiya is going to think I’m weak and leave me sprawled out against the the forest floor. She’s going to leave me here to die.I’ll be left here for the next hungry zombie to come and chew on my internal Organs. With those new thoughts adding chaos to her mind, Viktoriya began to hyperventilate harder, black spots beginning to cloud her vision.

“Viktoriya” Anastasiya grabbed her head and turned it towards her to stare into her eyes. Ocean blue met ocean blue as Viktoriya came face to face with her sister.

“Leave… Don’t look… at… me….” she gasped, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Not happening,” Anastasiya promised, her eyes beginning to water from the tears she is trying to hold back. Se shot a small smile down at her sister and pulled her in closer against her chest. “Why would I ever want to not look at you?” she mumbled into Victoriya’s ear. “I’m right here.” Anastasiya gripped Viktoriya harder, and started stroking her back with a steady hand and rocking her gently. “I’m right here.”

Viktoriya felt her body relax against her sister, allowing her panic to melt away with Anastasiya’s steady heartbeat and comforting hand still stroking her back lazily and rocking her. Soon, her heartbeat matched Anastasiya’s and her rapid breathing slowed down, all the while Anastasiya kept muttering, “I’m right here,”.

Once Anastasiya saw that her sister was finally calming down, she leaned back and looked down at her sister, clinging to her like her life depended on it.

"Are you alright now?" Anastasiya asked her sister she hated it when she panicked like that, Viktoriya was always the strong one, She was the one who should be panicking not her sister.

"Yeah i'm alright now. Thanks sis." Viktoriya answered

"No problem we're sisters we need to stick together." Anastasiya told her

Viktoriya pressed her head back against the tree with a moan. She'd been through what she once thought was worse than anything bar death, but now all those past experiences seemed trivial. All those things she had once thought failures were now irrelevant, completely useless events and skills. Not that anyone anticipated the world turning out this way. The horse's issued a worried wicker and hurried back to Anastasiya and Viktoriya's resting place.Silence fell between them as Viktoriya and Anastasiya struggled out of their blankets to stand by the horse's. Their eyes peering desperately into the dark forest, their ears almost ripping from their heads as they listened intently for the slightest sound. A twig snapped and instantly they moved to put the saddles on their horse's, rushing to strap the saddle bags as Viktoriya grabbed for an armful of blankets before realizing how cumbersome they were going to be whenever They needed to move quickly. There was no time. The corpse was snarling closer with every second she wasted debating the blankets fate. "leave them we need to go now." Anastasiya told her from her horse Viktoriya leapt into the saddle deciding immediate survival was more important than the blanket decision and urged her horse forward as the corpse fell over a branch and snapped at their heels.

It was hard to see through the trees in the dark, the moon was no longer full, barely silvering the upper leaves. Viktoriya and Anastasiya trusted the horse’s eyes as they made their way steadily away from the corpse who also sounded like it was having trouble. Once again they were running, once again Viktoriya's heart was in her throat and her breath was ragged with fear. For the first time though she felt alive and she wondered what had happened to her since the apocalypse came. Since when did running for their life's, fearing death and not having food or water mean life? Yet here she was, terrified, and alive with energy running through her body like electricity. Without warning the horse's screamed and shied, almost unseating her and Anastasiya before they bolted, fast as lighting and completely out of control. It was all Viktoriya and Anastasiya could do to grip onto the saddles, their hands aching as they grasped the saddle horns and their thighs on fire gripping for life around the heaving rib-cage of the horse's. Whatever had scared the horse's had done a great job, they were moving faster than they had ever traveled before.

Without warning a thick branch whacked into Viktoriya's shoulder, throwing her from the saddle and tumbling her over the horse’s rump. She tucked, old instinct kicking in, and she landed heavily on her side, eyes facing away from the horse and back the way they’d come. Her ribs ached but it wasn’t worse than she was used to and her breathing was still just fine. In the faint moonlight, there was the glint of something in the distance. Pushing herself upright Viktoriya felt her blood run cold as the horde revealed itself to her through the trees. She hadn’t outrun it, she hadn’t avoided it or hidden from it, the forest had been the wrong choice and now she was back where they had started with corpses on their heels and nowhere to hide. Cursing under her breath she turned and ran after her horse who had slowed to a stand a short distance away at the loss of his rider. Viktoriya whistled as the Stallion screamed in fear, he wouldn’t come back to her but he might just wait. The horse nervously prancing on the spot, his head tossing impatiently as Viktoriya raced, her arms and legs pumping desperately. She just had to grasp the saddle horn, she could mount if she could just grab the horn. Tears broke from her eyes as the desperation stole her breath, her lungs were screaming and her throat was on fire as the Stallion started to back up fearing for his own life more and more. With one last gasp, her hand landed on the horn and the stallion didn’t wait for any more urging as he started to jog off. Viktoriya pulled and ignored the rip of pain in her damaged shoulder as she writhed undignified into the saddle. Once on his back again the stallion didn’t pause as he ran from the nearing danger.

Only when his energy failed did the stallion slow and stumble to a halt almost throwing Viktoriya from the saddle once more with the sharp stumbling stop. Viktoriya had no idea how much time had passed but dawn was close, the birds were chirping as steam rose from the horse’s drenched coat. Viktoriya slid from the saddle and fell to the floor, her legs too shaky to take her own weight. Every inch of her was trembling with fear and exhaustion. The pain in her shoulder was throbbing, her thighs were aching and tears escaped from her eyes. She looked at the stallion, his sides heaving and steam billowing from his nostrils and wondered why they had ever risked leaving the gas station. Shakily after the few minutes of self-pity she got back onto her feet and pulled a bottle free from the netting. Holding the bottle to the horse’s lips letting him drink deeply before she pulled a second bottle free and downed most of that herself. Wearily Viktoriya took the reins and slowly they kept walking, they had to keep a good distance between themselves and the horde. It was just them now her sister was gone now they were truly and utterly alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed as they traipsed through the forest, across open fields and occasionally they strayed down the roads they crossed, no path or direction to mind. After all, which way should you walk when the world had ended, an old quote floated through her mind whenever she was faced with the choice. ‘Do you walk to the left where nothing is right or do you walk to the right where there is nothing left?’ They never stopped except to sleep, Viktoriya no longer held the stallion’s reins and the stallion wandered around her never too far away, grazing as they trudged aimlessly onwards. The toll was beginning to wear them again; a fortnight of rest wasn’t close to enough to recover from the months they had already spent struggling to survive. There was a desperation growing for safety once more, even for a night, just a moment of respite.

Once again the food was dwindling despite her ‘just enough to keep going’ tactics, the few streams they crossed were thankfully brimming with cold clear water. More than once she had sated her hunger by filling her belly with water and saved a can, an old trick she had used over the years. A few houses had appeared on the horizon but there was always either something moving around outside them or slamming into the windows when she dared to get close enough to peer in. There were a few things she was grateful of though the further they wandered into farm land, the better the quality of the grass, it meant her Horse was improving. Bones no longer protruded through skin but were flush as his muscle and weight returned. Viktoriya had limited her riding to just escaping corpses when they got too close and it was paying off for the horse. He looked well for the first time in months, Viktoriya wished she could say the same about herself but judging by her reflection in the streams… she looked wasted away. Barely more than a corpse herself and despair was starting to set in that perhaps she really couldn’t survive this world, even if it did make her feel more alive. The crunch of a branch drew her attention and she reached for her knife as she turned to look behind her. Her reactions were failing her; she was too close to exhaustion.

Viktoriya turned and stared numbly at the sight of a cross bow aimed directly at her head and her breath hitched in horror. A man was stood before her, not a corpse as she had suspected. His entire body was primed and he was clearly ready to pounce if she made any move, trigger finger twitching in anticipation. He motioned for her to move her hand away from her knife. Her fingers convulsed as if to go for it regardless but he jerked forwards a step and tutted, chastising her thought. Slowly she obliged, raising her hands and spreading them for him to see the empty palms as she swayed on the spot. How long had her balance been this poor? She understood, all too well, she was at his mercy while that cross bow was trained on her and her horse was too far away to run to in time. There was nothing she could do that would be quicker than his trigger finger, except for possibly collapsing which would be the least helpful of all.

“Easy there. Just keep your hands where I can see them. I’m going to take your weapons,” the man spoke with a thick Chinese accent, his eyes watching her carefully, analysing her, and narrowed with suspicion. She curled her lip on instinct, Chankoro… it would have to be a Chinese male that caught her. Uncivilized, uncultured, god fearing and uneducated. He wouldn’t even know the sweet lilt of Swan Lake or how to hold a knife and fork.

He stepped towards her slowly, the crossbow still aimed at her as he reached forwards for her knife, apparently ignoring her poorly disguised disgust. Roughly he pulled it free and placed it in a holster at his side, rough hands patted down her sides almost knocking her over as he motioned for her hands to go over her head. Viktoriya contemplated resisting, punching him, kicking him, she’d even have bitten him if it would have given her a chance but she knew it would be useless whatever she did. He looked far healthier than her, far more muscled, as he moved with ease. The crossbow was trained back on to her after he finished his inspection and he steadied it with both hands as he stepped backwards. Viktoriya let her hands lower slowly, keeping them where he could see them. She didn’t want to risk that arrow embedding itself into her.

“What’s your name?” the man asked, watching her curiously.

“Why do you care?” Viktoriya whispered, her voice cracking after the weeks of not using it. She stared straight at him defiantly and fought to keep her body still rather than the swaying that plagued her, she could feel her shoulders rolling forwards, the energy leaving her rapidly. She was going to go down soon, she needed to do something, anything.

“I'm not gonna hurt you, if I wanted to I’ve had plenty of opportunity. I spotted you fifteen minutes ago. I’ve been trailing your clumsy ass all the way out here,” he said, lowering his crossbow finally as if that would garner her trust. “I’m Cao Bin, name for a name?”

“Viktoriya, my name’s Viktoriya,” Viktoriya hissed, nerves getting the best of her as she swayed again and was forced to take a step to stop from face planting to the floor. He didn’t even raise the crossbow, they both knew she wasn’t a threat and it irritated her no end.

“Where are you from, Viktoriya?” Cao Bin drawled her name out lazily, emphasizing every syllable. “That isn't any American accent that I’ve heard.”

“Why do you care?” Viktoriya repeated as calmly as she was able. Cao Bin laughed at the more obvious accent that came through as her voice slowly started to remember itself and she felt the colour race to her cheeks.

“You’re Russian? How the hell did you come to be all the way out here?” Cao Bin snickered, laughing as she wrinkled her nose at him in distaste.

“It’s hardly any of your concern,” Viktoriya snapped coldly back, anger running through her blood hotly, giving her a blaze of energy. Her back straightened a little and she glared as best she could.

“Alright your Highness, no need for the attitude. How are you still alive? Aren’t you Russians all, you know, tea and cake? You got a group around here?” He asked, clearly no longer perceiving her as any form of threat as the crossbow was lowered to his thigh even as his eyes glanced at the surrounding area.

Realising he was distracted, looking around for who he assumed was keeping her alive she turned and ran, the Stallion had thankfully wandered a little closer. Grabbing the saddle horn Viktoriya dragged herself clumsily into the saddle. The only problem was the man was already there, holding the reins with a nonchalant, mildly amused grin on his smug features. Viktoriya swallowed her fear and tilted her chin defiantly despite feeling her heart drop. He hadn’t even needed to pull the trigger to keep up with her.

“I'm not gonna hurt you. How long have you been alone out here?” his tone was softer, gentler as if fearing she would break and it angered her. To be seen as weak, as feeble, as nothing more than a fragile little girl.

“Since the beginning. Since the whole world imploded, since my school was overrun by Zombies.” Viktoriya glared down at him, contemplating if she could kick him from her higher position on the horse but his hands were firmly wrapped on the reins. Even if he went down the stallion would go down with him and he knew it.

“Well your Highness, you don’t look like you’re doing too well,” he pointed out smoothly, his eyes taking in her wasted form. She doubted he knew just how dire her situation was, her body hidden under the layers of jeans, jacket and jumpers, only her face would be a true indication.

“I’m doing just fine,” she snapped as he nodded with a smirk and she felt her cheeks color once more.

“I can’t let you stay out here on your own. You’re just a meal on legs,” the man stated factually. “You seen the horde? They’re headed this way.”

Viktoriya laughed softly imaging all the times men had shouted to her in the past year, and before, that they only wanted to help her. The first one she had trusted had almost been her last, the scar on her side ached at the memory of the blade that pierced it. Now she had no choice, she was at this man’s mercy… if she ran she’d lose her horse, without the horse she knew she wouldn’t survive a day. She couldn’t run anyway, she could barely breathe with the fear that contracted her lungs like a vice and she cursed her lack of attention that had led to her being caught… to being trapped.

“That’s what they all say. Do you believe everything you hear nowadays?” Viktoriya whispered, resigning herself to the fact that she was out of options.

“It’s your choice Highness, I’m with a group. A good group. We’ve taken the prison you’re skirting around, there’s solid walls, beds, even food and water. A field for your nag here,” Cao Bin patted the stallions neck gently and looked up at her again. But clearly her horse didn't like being referred to as a nag because the next thing he knew the stallion is biting him on the thigh and he lets out a yelp.

Viktoriya focused back on him and stared him down. "Better watch your mouth next time, Tornado here doesn't like being referred to as a nag, best remember that next time you open your mouth." He looked rough, cruel almost, hardened to the world, he was the opposite of herself, he looked made for this world. She couldn’t run no matter how much every iota of her being screamed at her that she had to run, it was certain death. She stayed silent, watching him as his eyes slowly met hers again. They were unreadable. Viktoriiya had always prided herself on being able to read people. This man though, she couldn’t read him as he glared back at her. Perhaps it was the apocalypse that had made him hard, or perhaps it was his previous life but he had nothing to share with her in those eyes. He was used to keeping them guarded.

“How have you survived this long alone?” Cao Bin questioned, he had every right to look confused. She had no good reason to still be alive other than dumb luck and good fortune.

“I spent the winter with my horse and my sister. I found him still trapped in his stall after I lost my group. Until now I’ve managed to evade anything that moved,” Viktoriya whispered, not wanting to relay any more details.

“How many walkers have you killed?” Viktoriya questioned.

“What are walkers? You mean the zombies?” Viktoriya snapped in frustration, he nodded in response. “I don’t hang around long enough to find out if they’re corpses… walkers… or not.” 

“So you haven’t killed at all?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“No. I haven’t killed anyone… you say that like it’s a bad thing!” Viktoriya countered sharply.

“It is a bad thing now. You don’t kill then you don’t survive. You won’t always have a horse to rely on!” Cao Bin retorted, he looked frustrated at her admission.

“All right so I’m useless! I get it, I shouldn’t be alive, but I am. I don’t know why, I don’t know how and…” she felt her voice begin to break again and tears threatened. She would not cry in front of this stranger and her teeth dug into her cheek to keep them at bay as she glared at him.

“You’re coming with me,” Cao Bin grunted at her, clearly very uncomfortable with her increasing lack of emotional control.

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Viktoriya growled, her anger peaking. She grasped the saddle horn and aimed a kick at his head, sending all her strength through her fatigued and wasted muscles in one final bid for freedom.

She never made contact, she doubted she even came close. Before she even registered his hand about her ankle she was on the floor, winded and gasping for breath on her back. Her arms were flung over her head and a dagger pressed to her jugular before she’d even started her first winded gasp. Cao Bin, looking annoyed, was pressing his knee into her stomach to keep her down as he held the dagger in place. His other hand holding both of her bony wrists easily. Her breath was ragged and not getting any easier as a branch dug into her spine, she could feel fear rising, crushing her throat. This was it, this was how she was going to die. Alone in a forest, her throat slit and her bloodied corpse left as nothing more than an easy meal to things that shouldn’t even exist. Tears threatened but she fought to keep them back. She would not show weakness even if she couldn’t completely control her fear.

“I’m trying to help you, idiot. I can’t leave you out here alone. Don’t you get it, you’ll die, you’re already part way there look at you,” he snapped at her, pressing the dagger tighter until she feared it would actually split her skin. “You either accept my help and we get out of here and you live another day or… I put you out of your misery and leave you for the horde to clean up, you won’t slow them for long though, all skin and bone. Barely a mouthful!” Cao Bin shouted at her. “So what’s it going to be Highness? Do you want to live or die?”

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Viktoriya flinched and her eyes flew open. As Cao Bin looked to the source of the Gunshot.

"I do believe my sister said she isn't going anywhere with you, now you have two options, you can either let her go, or i can kill you now and leave your body for the Zombies to chew on you intestines. Choose wisely because next time i wont miss." 

"Anastasiya."


End file.
